¡Oh, dioses! ¡Facebook es descubierta!
by L. Nott
Summary: Traducción. ¿Qué pasaría si los dioses y semidioses descubrieran Facebook? ¡Entra y averígualo!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto la trama y Marrisa que pertenecen a WritingDots.**

**.**

**¡Oh, dioses! ¡Facebook es descubierta!**

**.**

_**I**_

_**Cómo comenzó todo**_

"Oh, vamos, déjame ver" se quejó Nico.

"Espera, Di Angelo, o de lo contrario te patearé el culo" contestó Marrisa con los ojos aún pegados a la pantalla.

"Ok, entonces, si no me dejas ver lo que estás haciendo, te daré un beso" replicó. Todo el mundo sabía que Marrisa y Nico tenían un flechazo entre sí, pero, por supuesto, eran demasiado orgullosos como para admitirlo.

"Tentadora oferta, pero no, no voy a mostrar nada hasta que esto esté terminado. Y de todos modos, si me besas yo podría decirle Percy que te diera una paliza. Elige."

Nico suspiró "Bien, ¿has terminado?"

"Uh, sí." Dijo moviendo el portátil para que Nico pudiera verlo.

"¿Te hiciste un Facebook?" preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

"Sí, ahora puedo comunicarme con mis amigos mortales de Oregón," dijo Marrisa. Nico sintió como una punzada de celos lo golpeó.

"¿Tienes amigos?"

"Cállate, idiota."

"Hey, Marri, ¿me puedes hacer uno?"

"Uh, seguro" respondió sin prestarle verdadera atención "¿Sabes lo que deberíamos hacer?"

"¿Eh?"

"Debemos convencer a los semidioses para crear uno, casi todo el mundo tiene una computadora, y ya que estamos en ello, ¡podemos convencer a los dioses y diosas para que lo hagan, también!"

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa.

Y así es como empezó todo...

**.**

**L. Nott**


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

_**Hamsters, Percabeth, Pothena y Chantaje**_

******Apolo**: ¡Encontré un pequeño hámster debajo de mi cama!

_**Comentarios****:**_

******Artemis**: ¿En serio? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

******Apolo**: Compré todo lo necesario para cuidarlo y ahora lo tengo de mascota.

******Marrisa López**: Tuve un hámster cuando tenía un año, pero se escapó.

******Nico di Angelo**: ¿Cómo le llamaste?

******Marrisa López**: Cachetitos.

******Afrodita**: ¡Awww! ¡Qué nombre más mono!

******Percy Jackson**: ¿Por qué lo llamaste Cachetitos?

******Marrisa López**: ¿Tal vez porque tenía las mejillas gordas?

******Conner Stoll**: Realmente, Perce, hasta yo lo sabía.

******Annabeth Chase**: Wow.

* * *

******Afrodita**: ¡Percabeth es la pareja más linda!

_**Comentarios****:**_

******Atenea**: ¿Hay un botón de puñetazo o algo por el estilo?

******Annabeth Chase****: **Siento decir que no

******Marrisa López**: ¿Quién inventó el nombre estúpido de "Percabeth"?

******Percy Jackson****: **Creo que fueron algunos chicos de la cabaña de Afrodita.

******Afrodita **: ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de estúpido?

******Atenea**: Es estúpido porque estás rompiendo el nombre de la persona y agregas el nombre de su compañero/a para que sea el nombre de una pareja. También es estúpido, ya que utiliza el nombre del hijo del cerebro de salmón.

******Annabeth Chase**: ¡Mamá!

******Poseidón**: Oh, cállate, Atenea, ¡por lo menos tu hija encontró a alguien que la quiere!

******Percy Jackson**: ¡Papá!

******Afrodita**: ¡Me dieron el nombre de la mascota perfecta para Atenea y Poseidón!

******Atenea**: Oh no ...

**Hermes: **¡Vamos a escuchar!

******Afrodita**: ¡Pothena!

******Marrisa López**: Si mi Papá y la Señora Athena tuvieran una relación sería tan extraño para Percy y Annabeth.

* * *

******Percy Jackson**: ¡Marrisa me ha obligado a ver un parto de una chica de 16 años!

_**Comentarios****:**_

******Nico di Angelo**: ¿Ella te hizo ver eso?

******Marrisa López**: Sí :D

******Nico di Angelo**: Ella me hizo ver Cinderella.

******Thalia Gracia**: Pero si ella es más baja que tú y pesa mucho menos. ¿Cómo te obligó?

******Marrisa ********López****: T**engo una manera de chantajear gente, incluso a ti y a algunos dioses.

******Katie Gardner**: ¿Cómo conseguiste la información?

******Marrisa Lopez**: Conner y Travis me la dieron.

******Travis Stoll**: ¡Te dijimos que no dijeras nada!

******Marrisa López**: ¡Ups!

.

**L. Nott**


End file.
